Charmed Love (Lily & James)
by MissKamli
Summary: Typical Lily & James Fluff. Lily is Charmed, was a prophesied child but more on that later, she is half whitelighter and half witch but cannot be killed by darklighter poison. Her cousins are the Charmed Ones and no one else in the Evans household is magical. She has all of the powers of the Charmed Ones and more, only her best friends know. This is going to be a crazy seventh year
1. Overview Of Characters

Hey Guys,

I am a new writer so kind of be nice. I love Lily & James fanfictions so I'm gonna show it to all of you.

I am going to introduce the characters in this part so review and let me know what you think :D

Lily Evans

A nice pale beige skintone with lips naturally red and big alcove emrald green eyes. She is popular and everyone likes her she gets along well with Remus and Sirius. But James still annoys her. And Peter well he is just Peter.

James Potter

Handsome ladies man. Most popular at Hogwarts with Sirius. infatuated with Lily.

Isabella

Pretty with Snow White skin and big turquoise eyes she is pretty and knows it and is not in a relationship with anyone. Has a soft spot for Remus. And is Lily's best friend. Big Quidditch player beater with Angie

Evangeline

Everyone calls her Angie. She has Saphhire blue eyes big like her personality. Fancies Sirius secretly. Pretty too scared for commitment everyone wants her or wants to be like her. Beater with Isabella and Lily's and Isabella's best friends

Sirius Black

Handsome ladies man has a soft spot for Angie but would he tell? You know the usual Sirius Black description

Remus Lupin

handsome mysterious to all of the ladies of Hogwarts and does have a furry little problem. Likes Isabella too much for his liking. Usual description

Peter pettigrew

usual description might actually like him don't like him personally.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Madness Begins

**DO NOT REVIEW ON SPELLINGS, PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMAR AS WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH A CHAPTER I AM SO TIRED I CANT BE BOTHERED. ENJOY GUYS FIRST STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHARACTER OVERVIEW IT WILL GET BETTER. **

**GUYS REVIEW THIS TOOK ME THE WHOLE DAY! If you want another chapter you have to review!**

Chapter One

Lily POV

London, is beautiful and all I guess I will miss it, every rainfall is different but that's life huh? I have to fulfill my destiny right? Oh for you that don't know me, my name is Lily Evans. You must be thinking what the heck is she going on about right? So let me explain.

Me – Lily Evans was a prophesied child. Promised to be born after two generations of Halliwells will not gain any magic in their bloodline meaning my Mum and Sister. You see my grandfather and Grandma were magical in the Wiccan World. My Grams, Penny Halliwell and ofcourse my grandfather at that time was a whitelighter and the usual forbidden romance took place, my Grandpa ofcourse is now an elder, no one could really be upset with him as he helped in the welcoming of the prophesied child and all. I love them to bits of course, they are all friendly now ofcourse what with Grams over Grandpa and all.

Well, my Mum knew about all of the Halliwell magic of course and didn't mind it all that she didn't have any magic. My Mum Rose Halliwell, she is so lovely and warm, anyone would like her she is the perfect cook and I guess I am happy that my Mum wasn't magical because we had a normal childhood. Mum never told us about our magical heritage same with my cousins, it was for our better and we had a normal childhood as much as we could of course. But ever since I was born I was special to everyone in my family being the fact that they knew about my destiny and I guess Petunia was okay with it in the beginning but started hating me in the end. It really does kill me you know, that my only sister doesn't like me, but I am used to it this is it right there is nothing I can do about it. Anyways, well when my Mum met my Dad she was over the moon and my Grams was there to criticize it and all. But they agreed and got married before that my Mum did pop the big charmed secret and my Dad accepted it as always, he loved every bit of my Mum before marriage and still does. So when Petunia was born no one had any expectations of being magical from her but when my Mum realized she was pregnant with me it was shocking for her. She didn't know what to do but she couldn't abort it because of ruining the grand design and all so for the major part of my Mum's pregnancy we were in the Manor.

My Grams knew I was the prophesied child, my Mum was happy to have me and my Dad loved me to bits just of who I would become. When I was born, my Dad named me Lily although Grams resisted he reminded her that she named my Mum Rose, and then Grams gave me a middle name Passion. So ofcourse my full name is Lily Passion Halliwell Evans. But in Hogwarts my full name is Lily Passion Evans, but only my friends and the teachers know of my middle name. When I was small I had my powers binded as we moved back to London, but there was too much magic in me and by the time I was 10 there were small little extraordinary things happening to me which I hid from everyone. I thought it was weird and all, then the letter came, Petunia didn't believe me but Mum and Dad did. My Grams was consulted and she was hesitant at first of course she didn't want me in that weird world but in the end it was agreed it was for the best and I was excited. But I was never told about my heritage until the end of my 5th year when my powers were released and so did my cousins and as they became the Charmed Ones. I was hidden in London, no one knew about me and I was thankful. I told my best friends of course and they were over joyed oh how I loved them to bits. Then in Christmas of the 6th Prue passed away and it killed all of us along with her but we went through enough tragedy as it was but then we found Paige and the Power Of 3 was reconstituted. My life is finally at a good point in life, no boyfriend I know but I guess history tells us that Halliwell women aren't made for love? I guess but I don't care I wouldn't be able to commit, I have a big secret and how would the whole school look at me then? Exactly, I would be the freak with ET powers. Thanks, but no thanks so I was kind of glad of Potter he kept most of them away from me all but himself. He is so arrogant it kills. I don't mind him until he asks me out, sometimes things go bang and then I have to walk away in order to stop blowing up the whole school. So you know how powers are controlled by my emotions, my power binding potion doesn't always work. Oh well you gain some you lose some.

Anyways, I am getting late, I have to meet the girls at Diagon Ally for shopping. Damn, I quickly put on my green squared shirt, and some black jeans and put on some sneakers . I put my hair into a plait and grab my bag and leather jacket, I know I look good and satisfied I leave the house.

I go into the Leaky Cauldron and see Angie, Isabella already waiting for me.

"Lily, where were you?" asks Angie

"Sorry, Guys, I gueess I was caught up?"

"You guess, more like you were sleeping." Says Angie

"Guys hello, I am right here anyways lets go."

As we were leaving I looked at what Angie was wearing, some leather shorts with a butterfly semi long armed top, with strappy black heels on at the bottom. Angie as always was showing off that tan she got at the summer in the Carribeans, I have to say she looked pretty damn good. Isabella on the other hand, was the same but more summery as usual, wearing turquoise jeans to compliment her eyes with a white plain shirt, that looked awesome with a red leather jacket and she was wearing sneakers too.

"Guys, does anyone have the list?" questions Isabella.

"Ermm yeah let me see I put it in my bag, hey found it." Said Lily

**_Seventh Year Students Will Require_**

**_Books _**

**_Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage _**

**_Futhark Magic: A Study Of Ancient Runes _**

**_Quintessence: A Quest_**

**_Great Wizarding Events of the 21_****_st_****_ Century_**

**_Advanced Creature Care _**

**_Advanced Herbology Edition 9 _**

**_Muggle Space Exploration by Greenlee Warren_**

**_Wiccan Families and All You Need To Know_**

**_The Wiccan World: The Mystery Enshrouded_**

**_The Standard Book Of Spells Grade Seven by Miranda Goshawk _**

**_Eygptian Origins: Magic of the Ancients by Fauna Smethwyck _**

**_Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguaration _**

**_A Compedium of Common Curses and Their Counter Curses _**

**_The Duelers Art_**

**_Note: For History Of Magic you would also need to pick up a textbook about a renowned Wiccan Family, you can choose from Halliwells, Gemini Coven, and the Swans. Many choose the Halliwells for the interesting information available. Find all of the books on chosen family and you will also need seventh year revision books for every subject you are taking this year. _**

**_Other Equipment:_**

**_1 wand _**

**_2 cauldrons (stone, standard size 1, copper standard size 4)_**

**_1 set crystal phials_**

**_I set brass or silver scales _**

**_1 advanced potions making kit_**

**_Quills _**

**_Ink_**

**_Parchment_**

**_Blank Journal_**

**_1 abacus_**

**_Crystal Ball_**

**_Rune Set _**

**_Wand Holster_**

**_That is all of the equipment, please come fully equipped. _**

"Guys, we have to choose one of those families, including mine." Gulped Lily

"Oh come on Lily, lets choose Halliwell, first of all we wont fail it and second it would be fun to see how the Halliwells are viewed. Come on, trust me no one pays attention in History of Magic and wont even know your secret. Trust me this is a full proof plan we cannot fail this year."

"Yeah, I agree with Angie Lils, come on no one would know and you cant fail this year and complain about it come on this a get out of jail free card."

"Alright I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Yes alright, now lets go shopping"

After Shopping

"Damn there is a lot of books on Halliwells and we had to buy them all. This hurts my arms just imagine us in school we are going to be in pain just to have to lug these all they way around the castle." Exclaimed Angie

Lily thought about this she was right, we couldn't even use a charm to make the books lighter, because we couldn't use magic outside of school but we can in school.

"We can just use a charm to make the books lighter in school Angie don't worry I wont let you die that quickly."

"Hahaha" was all Angie could say.

Isabella was preoccupied somewhere else, more like the window display of the Quidditch shop, she was just staring at it. Angie saw where she was looking, they had both planned to buy the latest broomstick and there it was the broom of their dreams within arms reach.

They finally decided to go to the broomstick shop and then the ice cream parlor. As they approached the store the attention suddenly went on the, they saw three beautiful girls going into a broomstick shop. All of them were shocked of their beauty and the love of quidditch.

All of the three girls, waited in line and started talking about their summers and the upcoming school year. Then infront of them 3 boys suddenly turned around, and no guesses for who they were, James Potter, Sirius Black, and ofcourse Remus Lupin. They didn't know that these three girls were in the shop and same for the girls didn't know that the boys were in the shop. But upon hearing Hogwarts, Seventh Year and Quidditch they decided to turn around to those vaguely similar three voices.

"Hello Girls, what do we have here?" said Sirius

"Just as I was thinking this was going to be a good day…" Muttered Angie darkly.

"What was that? I don't think I quite caught that." Replied Sirius haughtily

"Ofcourse you wouldn't." replied Angie sweetly before whispering to Lily "You would need a brain for that." Lily who then started choking on her coke but couldn't stop laughing

"Ahh Lilybean what happened to you?" Sirius asked with feigned innocence.

"Nothing, Sirius how was your summer?" Lily replied all the while, trying to stop laughing.

"It was wonderful and it just got better when I saw all of you!" said Sirius

Isabella then said "I am curious can I ask a question?"

"Isabella, you do realize curiosity killed the cat? But never the less you may ask." Replied Sirius pleased with his reply.****

Angie then said "Praise the Lord, she isn't a cat!"

Upon that statement they all started laughing, and James, Remus and Sirius looked at each other and mouthed 'Mental'.

Isabella finally controlled herself and said "Does that line ever work?"

Sirius looked at her and stared and just simply said "Every line out of my mouth works as always!"

Lily finally broke in and said "So did you do all of your shopping?"

Remus then replied saying "Yes, so many books that we brought, especially for History Of Magic, Halliwells have a lot of books on them."

Upon saying Halliwells, Lily gulped and said "You Guys, chose Halliwells aswell?"

Remus then said "Yeah we did because it is the easier option, I am guessing you did too."

Lily could only say "Yep" before it was their turn.

As soon as it was the girls turn they ordered the best broomsticks and satisfied left the shop.

After it was getting dark, a black Mercedes drove up infront of the Leaky Cauldron signaling Lily to hop in. Her Uncle was driving the car and she said bye to her friends and joined her Uncle in the car.

1st Of September

"Lily, Lily, Get Up or you are going to be late for school!" Shouted Mum up the stairs.

I glanced at the clock 8.30 who wakes up at this ungodly hour for school…SCHOOL! How could I forget? I'm Head Girl and I forgot, and I didn't even do my packing. I quickly open my trunk and stuff all of my clothes from my closet into it. Then I stuff the books, everything all of my products anything I could get my hands on. Then I start getting ready. I put on red jeans, plain white top, blue sneakers, and a black leather jacket, open up my hair and get my favourite bag and look at myself in the mirror. Then, I run downstairs and see my Mum waiting with my favourite breakfast, only coffee, and I realize that we are definitely stopping on the way to Starbucks. I drink my coffee and have a nice and funny chat with my Dad, Petunia is still sleeping , Thank Merlin. I realize my Dad is looking smart and I realize its to see me off. I wont be seeing my Dad and Mum for another year. I am going to miss them. As it turns 10, I run upstairs and drag my trunk and cat, I have a cat its my familiar to guide me I guess. Anyways I drag them downstairs and put them in to the boot of the car and we are off. As we stop at Starbucks I realize that I need to order my favorite frappe and muffin. And I buy 3 more coffees for my friends and me and I ask them to put it in a container to keep them extra hot. And they oblige to my request. As we get off at the station we say goodbye and I see my friends waiting. My frappe is nearly finished and I throw it away and start drinking my coffee happy it is still warm. Then on the count of three, being the weird loonies we are we run through the barrier and reach the other side. Quickly, we board the Express and take our favorite compartment.

"It is funny that we uphold the same tradition every year. Never changing compartments." Mused Isabella

"Yeah it feels like home on a train, but do you realize that is the same with the Marauders, never changed their compartment." Said Angie thinking aloud.

"Yeah, they don't and no one ever takes it either. But why it doesn't make sense." Lily said

"Actually it does kind of, in that very compartment that was the first time they met each other, and became what they are today who wouldn't want to keep that going?"

"I guess that as how strong our friendship is, it is the same with them, I think you can kind of respect them for that." Replied Lily

As the train picked up on speed, James opened the door and said "Hey Girls, hate to keep this short but as the Head Boy I need the Head Girl to start the meeting and I thought we could go together."

Lily, Isabella and Angie stared at him for a second. Then Lily stood up haven't changed into her robes of course, and said "Yeah, lets go." But not before hearing Angie say to Isabella "Wow Mature!"

As Lily walked down the train she realized at how the boys were staring at her and then quickly turning the other way courtesy of James of course.

"I think we should call a truce this year, I mean like lets not try and shout, and stuff you know like friends and you know what I mean." Said James interrupting Lily from her train of thoughts.

She pondered this for a moment and looked back at him and said "Yeah I don't see why not. Friends?" replied Lily as she held her hand out for him to shake, which he shaked and then entered the cabin where the prefects were already waiting. Seeing that everyone else was in robes Lily was feeling a bit odd, even James was in robes. But she still continued 'Hi Guys, so we are your new Head Boy & Girl. So anyways there will be a schedule put up for your rounds." Suddenly, she was interrupted by Isabella, who came in sitting next to Remus saying "I am so sorry, I didn't realize about the meeting until Angie told me about it," Isabella still also hadn't changed and her blonde hair was looking fantastic and her outfit was beautiful, she was wearing a black leather skirt with a plain white shirt, and strappy black heels with her blonde hair looking the same. She was wearing tights under her skirt though. Lily then decided to interrupt Isabella and say "Isabella, its fine we were just getting started as I was saying that there will be a schedule that you will be given next month at our next meeting. We are given the first month off as a grace period so we can relax and get settled in and then the duties. But you can still take points off if you see someone do something wrong and you know all the rest. So that's it for today and I guess I will see you next month." Saying bye all of them were starting to get up, Lily then said "Isabella wait for me, lets walk down together." Then as everyone was getting up Lily and Isabella, left the compartment to find Angie.

'I have to tell you guys something BIG happened right before the meeting" Lily told her friends as soon as she entered the compartment

"OOOOh what is it? Did James kiss you, and then you hexed him?"

"I bet he asked her out and she said yes!"

"Guys, crazy theories and no, well before we entered James said that as we are going to be working a lot together this year we might as well be friends and called a truce kind of thing and I accepted. So what do you guys think?" Lily finished with a hopeful look on her face.

"That's fantastic Lily" gushed Isabella

"Hey, that's funny, Black I mean Sirius did the same thing when all of you left. And he seemed really sincere about it and I agreed."

"Hey that's fantastic Angie, so we wont have any enemies or whatever it is." Replied Lily feeling happy.

"Accept you Lils, I have to say a lot of demons want you dead." Replied Angie with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Nice , subtle with the demon talk. Guys lets keep it to a minimum, I don't want anything to be revealed." Said Lily

"Yeah sure, I am all for it." Replied Angie and with Isabella nodding beside her.

Isabella then thought carefully , "Guys, Hogwarts is coming up soon lets change into out robes."

"Yeah lets." Was all the reply received.

The girls then went to change into their robes and before they knew it they had reached Hogwarts and were about to climb onto a carriage. When Lily said "Damn, those horses and their invisibility always freak me out. Look at the colour it is so off." She didn't realize along with her friends, the Mararuders were also listening interested at this tid bit of information. And before anyone could reply Remus said "Can you see them Lily?"

To which Lily looked around and replied "Yeah I guess I can"

Then Sirius decided to put his two coins in, " I thought that the only people to see these stupid horses are people who have seen death. What did you see Lilybean?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Lily replied, "Oh I saw a guy have an accident infront of a bus and he died right there on the scene so I guess I have seen death in a weird way."

Remus knew she was lying, as most thought that you would have to see someone die, but the way in which Lily described it, you can only see them that way when you have seen the Angel Of Death. Before he could comment, Lily and her friends climbed into a carriage and started discussing other things.

As the feast finished, Lily and James went to Dumbledore, who looked at them and merely smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Ah Mr Potter and Miss Evans, you being the Heads have your own common room and bedroom with adjacent private bathrooms. Now before you ask you will be sleeping in the Gryfindor tower but remember the Heads Room is always available. The password to enter it is HouseElves, as you will see the kitchen area is given whatever the person standing in the kitchen requires done by the House Elves ofcourse so it is only fitting that the password is that. You can change it if you wish. That is all and good luck for the rest of the year. Oh and before I forget here is a list of the passwords to get into the different common rooms, use it with good use please." And with that Dumbledore started to talk to Slughorn who was on the other side.

As Lily and James went back to their friends they told them all about their new rooms, the passwords and everything Dumbledore said. Lily and her friends agreed to go and see the new rooms together and they set off. Funnily, enough the Marauders also thought the same as the Girls so they also set off. They saw it was two small statues of a doe and a stag on either side, with stone barriers in between, when approached the Doe bowed its head to Lily as did the Stag and said welcome to the Head Girl. It was quite ironic to the Boys about the Stag and the Doe, but they didn't comment and as they entered they realized the girls were already here. As they entered the common room it was fantastic royal red paint with Gryffindor logo and colours assorted. Royal Red couches in the middle of the room, book shelves, games area, and a fire place with a long couch for snuggling up infront and a big window overlooking the grounds, and a ledge to sit on it. It was a mindblowing with upstairs leading to the two rooms they realized, the kitchen was good and spacious and there were 7 plates set out and suddenly as James craved for a can of Coke it appeared on the plate. Hmm nice touch was all he could think. Sirius was definitely going to take advantage of this little feature. As he went upstairs, he opened his door and saw royal red and gold decorating the room and Qudditch posters everywhere, there was a little stand for a snitch and saw the snitch he thought he had lost in 6th year there. Oh he was pleased, and there was everything he could of have ever wished for.

When he went downstairs he realized everyone was playing a friendly game of exploding snap. Well not everyone only the Girls, the way they played it was so competitive. He could see that there was light tension in the air everyone wanted to win, yet they weren't desperate, I wonder what happens when one person wins? That was what James was thinking, when suddenly, Lily shouted 'SNAP!" and the whole thing exploded scaring Peter and startling Remus and Sirius who were paying close attention. Lily simply put her hand out, and the girls gave her 2 galleons each. Oh right they were betting, no wonder there was such tension in the air. They could lose and win, damn no wonder Remus and Sirius were intrigued.

"Now, can we play hey lets make this a competition, me, James, Remus v/s you three what do you say?"

"What about me?" exclaimed Pete

"Pete, mate no offense but you don't play, your too scared to say snap even if you do win."

"But that makes the game more interesting."

"No frankly, it makes it more boring and long, that's why everyone leaves before it is finished."

"oh well, I will still support you guys."

Lily thought about this and said "okay teams, then me and the girls v/s you three the bet is 20 galleons each okay?"

Lily looked confident and so did the girls. Sirius never said no to a challenge and said "Okay what are the rules?"

"Oh simple really, seeing as it is a even number it will be the best out of three. So you kind of play in pairs. I am starting." Said Lily

"Ermm, who wants to go first?" Remus asked, slightly afraid of Lily and the way she shouted earlier.

Sirius thinking along the same lines said, "James mate, listen you do it okay and you better win okay?"

"Okay then Sirius." It was a bad move was what I could say later. I didn't know how Lily played the game but I thought it would be the same way as anyone else does it, but I forget the stakes of 20 galleons, and Lily would play dirty.

As Isabella dealt out the cards, she looked to Angie and said ' Would you do the honors and she smirked."

Pointing between us swapping at each word se said "Who is the lucky one, or is it unlucky to start, I guess you would never know until the game is over. Enough of this, begin the game already, I pick you."

She ended up pointing at me and I saw Lily look at me and I realized as I was too busy looking at my cards I had to start. I knew it was fair as Remus was looking carefully at Angie the whole time. I quickly put my cards in order and put my cards upside down and picked the card the colour was red. She then picked her card up and I could see she was tense all right, but confident, she had a green card. Blue. . . . . . . It was the two cards for both of us, it was a lose or win game. You would either win it and be happy or lose it and ultimately help losing the 20 galleons. It was my turn, it was quiet all tense, the card was Red, and then Lily put it, I looked in her eyes keeping eye contact just as she was with me. Then she put her card on, her eyes never leaving mine and then she slammed her hand down on the pack and shouted 'SNAP!' She then looked at me and winked, and said "All's fair in love and war & and this is definitely war!"

Lily Evans played me, she knew it, that was why she never broke eye contact and no one else could call 'Snap' other than me, but how did she know it was a 'Snap' when she never looked down, except she did move, oh right Isabella nudged her to say it was a 'snap' clever. They bent the rules but didn't break it.

Sirius POV

James the idiot, looking into her eyes, we didn't even know that Isabella nudging Lily is to tell her it is a snap. Damn if we knew, you could do that, we could of have aswell, they were clever used James weakness, they bent the rules but didn't break it enough to call it cheating and have the point given to us. DAMMIT THIS WAS MARUARDER WORTHY CHEAT! Well, anyways there has been a change the last two games have been slightly altered everyone will get 4 cards each, and the winners start, so what will happen is the Lily will start, then Prongs, Angie, Moony, and then Isabella, and then me ofcourse. Anyone can call snap but you have to wait until the there is only one card left each. This is too much tension. Angie looked hot, she was damn hot but I know she wont be my girlfriend unless it is long term, but I don't know this is too much but first I want to be her friend. Who knows, I will just build my way up to it that's it that's what I will do.

It started with Lilybean.

Red

Pink

Yellow

Orange

Black

Blue

Pink

Yellow

Green

Yellow

Pink

Red

Orange

Black

Red

Yellow

Black

Blue

Red

Pink

Yellow

Orange

Black

Red

Everyone was tense this was the last round and ultimately the last game whats the point of the next game when we know who is going to win no matter what the outcome. They had already taken 20 galleons each from everyone and put it in a jar to make it fair, so no one would cheat.

But we would probably play the next round, the Marauders are definitely going to win.

Lily was tense as she put down her next card it was blue,

Black from Prongs

Yellow from Angie just like her eyes and without thinking I put down my card when suddenly, I heard a slam and a lot of slams after that and cries of 'Snap' and realized what had happened. My card was Yellow. Damn. I guess I would have to be the judge, so I peeled off the first hand and said said 'Sorry Prongs, you didn't get it at all.' Next was Angies 'Better Luck next time' I said as she scowled still hopeful. I was desperately hoping that Moony's hand was at the bottom or I will be 20 galleons less, unfortunately the next hand was Moony's, then it was Isabella's and I realized I was right Lily does get caught up in the game. The look on all of their faces was priceless, they were over the moon.

Taking the jar, they got up and left to go to the Grryfindor common rooms but left saying 'Better Luck next time'

We too then followed them over there to the Gryffindor dorms and slept for the first time in ages.


End file.
